Many mobile communication devices (including cellular phones, PDAs, and other handheld devices capable of communicating with a server) are capable of operating video games. Most current mobile communication devices come equipped with one or more games at the time of purchase, and most modern mobile communication devices also allow users to download and/or purchase new games. As mobile communication device technology has advanced, the games available for these devices have become more robust. For example, most current mobile communication devices include color screens that can support games with detailed color graphics, and more content may generally fit onto these screens than on screens of older mobile devices. As a result, gaming on mobile communication devices has become a popular mode of entertainment in a mobile environment.
However, all video games tend to have a popularity life span. As game elements become increasingly familiar to players, the game may hold less surprises and/or no longer present a challenge to the user, at which point the user may stop playing that particular game in favor of others. Because mobile communication devices are generally less powerful than personal computers and stand-alone video game consoles, some games for mobile communication devices may be relatively simple or repetitive by comparison. Typically, games that hold user interest for longer periods of time are more valuable than games that users leave behind quickly. As a result, game creators are always looking for ways to make games that hold the user's interest for a longer period of time.
The recent surge in technical capabilities of mobile communication devices has also spawned attractive new promotional possibilities. Because an extremely large number of people worldwide own mobile communication devices, many third parties may wish to advertise within the screen of a mobile communication device. In particular, when a user plays a game on the mobile communication device, the user's full attention may be directed to the screen of the mobile communication device. Therefore, providing in-game advertising space in the palm of the user's hand is an attractive proposition for both buyers and sellers of the space.
Permanent advertisements within a video game that is played on a mobile communication device may be presented in various ways. For example, the background of the video game might contain a permanent advertisement for a third party. In most cases, this advertisement would generate revenue for the maker of the game, while also serving as a valuable promotional opportunity for the third party.
However, the potential popularity of a mobile communication device game may be unknown until after the game is released to the public. Even then, it may be difficult to gauge how long the game will keep its popularity. This creates uncertainty in the process of buying and selling promotional space within a video game. Specifically, because long term popularity is difficult to determine, both the game company and the third-party advertiser may find valuation of the permanent in-game advertisement space difficult. The third party may not want to pay for a permanent ad that spans the lifetime of the game, when the success of the game is relatively uncertain.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide systems and methods for updating in-game content on a mobile communication device. Some embodiments may prolong user interest in a game for a mobile communication device, and make promotional opportunities more predictable and/or desirable, as follows.